Merry Christmas, Jean Kirschstein!
by TheMisunderstoodChild
Summary: Ah, winter, the most wonderful time of the year. Hot cocoa with friends, warm but ugly sweaters, sledding… Unless you're Jean Kirschstein, then you're trying to convince everyone to come to your super awesome Christmas party even though last year, Eren drank too much hot chocolate and puked all over Christa (Who was totally staring at Jean, by the way.) JeanxMarco(if you squint)


**Hello! I wrote a Christmas fic, but it's late. Gomen! Ahh, I'm new at this fandom... I love SnK and tries to keep everyone in character, but it was hard. Enjoy and Merry Chritmas! This is actually a lot different than I planned it to be. It was supposed to be funnier at the end, but I only have an hour and a half until I have to get up for school. I don't own SnK or anything else I used.**

* * *

><p>Ah, winter, the most wonderful time of the year. Hot cocoa with friends, warm but ugly sweaters, sledding… Unless you're Jean Kirschstein, then you're trying to convince everyone to come to your super awesome Christmas party even though last year, Eren drank too much hot chocolate and puked all over Christa (Who was totally staring at Jean, by the way.)<p>

* * *

><p>"But Armin, please! You have to come! I promise it will be better than last year." I pleaded. The blonde shook his head and closed his locker door.<p>

"Sorry Jean. I have stuff I have to do. Maybe next time." Armin tried to walk past me, but I stopped him.

"Wait, where's Mikasa? Is she here today?"

Armin pointed towards a group of people in a half circle. "Over in that crowd would be my guess."

"What's going on over there?" I asked. "Hey, Armin… oh you asshole." He's already down the hallway with Jaeger. Speaking of him…

"Hey Jaeger!" I called. The brunette looked at me. "You wanna come to my party this weekend?" I question why I'm inviting _Jaeger _of all people… Oh wait- nobody else is coming. We all stood in front of my locker.

"I guess, since I have nothing better to do… Hey Armin, are you coming too?" Eren replied. Armin messed with his books shyly.

"Well, I wasn't going to but if you are I guess I will too." He said.

"Jaeger, do you think maybe Mikasa would want to come too?" _Damn, why do I act so shy about Mikasa?! I have a cool guy reputation to uphold! _"I mean, is your sister coming too?" _Not much better, but it will do for now…_

"Yeah, Mikasa will probably come…" The bell rung, interrupting our conversation.

"Bye, Jean!" Armin said. Eren just waved.

I walked to homeroom by myself, as usual. It's not like I don't have friends, I just like walking by myself.

"Good morning class! Today, we have a new student… Where is he? Oh no, I lost another student? Mr. Smith is gonna kill me!" Ms. Hanji, My homeroom teacher, scanned the room. I leaned back in my seat. Homeroom probably won't start for a while. This lady is always in her own world. I closed my eyes, about to take a nap and dream about Mikasa and how cute she is…

"I'm sorry I'm late!" The door slammed open, surprising the whole class. Some kid ran in with a nervous look on his face. "I couldn't find my classroom…"

"Aha! Ok, class! This is Marco Bodt. Please make him feel welcome here at Sina High. Marco, you can sit anywhere you like. We don't ever do much in homeroom, so try and make new friends."

I closed my eyes again, still trying to sleep, but I was interrupted again. And once again, it was by that new kid. "Hi, I'm Marco! What's your name?" He asked. Looking closer, this kid has like, a million freckles. He looks like a good kid, so I guess I'll be his friend.

"My name's Jean. So, you got lost getting here, Freckles?"

"Freckles?" _Ah, crap! I didn't mean to call him that! Ok, Jean, just play it off like you meant to do it._

"What got a problem with it?" Well, it didn't come off as cool as I wanted it to…

"You know, you're not very threatening."

The hell? I just met this kid and he's already dissing me! "Excuse me?"

Marco turned to the front of the classroom. "Yeah, it seems like you try to be threatening. But your face just looks awkward, so it doesn't work. You shouldn't try to act cool; you probably are without trying."

"Thanks, I guess. Hey, Marco? Do you want to come to my Christmas party?"

"Sure! Would you mind if I bring my sister? She may seem a bit mean, but she's harmless."

"To be honest, anyone who wants to come can. Not many people are coming at the moment." I told him.

Marco smiled. "Ok, thanks! Also, could you maybe help me find all my classes? I have no idea where I'm going."

"Sure thing." We both talked quietly until the bell rang, and then we headed towards the lockers. "My locker is close to yours; so can I meet you there after class? Only until I learn my way around." Marco said.

"Fine." I said, getting my books for the first class.

"Hey, Kirschstein! Who's your friend?" Jaeger asked, walking up to Marco and me with Armin and Mikasa at both his sides.

"I'm Marco Bodt. Nice to meet you!" Marco said politely.

"I'm Eren Jaeger! This is my sister Mikasa and my best friend Armin." Armin and Mikasa both said hi and the four struck up a conversation.

"So, Marco, were you invited to Jean's Christmas party?" Mikasa asked. Marco nodded.

"Yeah, I'm assuming you three were too?" Marco asked. The three nodded back.

As we were all talking about my party, Sasha Braus came over to our group with her boyfriend Connie Springer. "Are you having another party, Jean?" I groaned because she said my name wrong. "And we weren't invited?"

"First off, Sasha, I'm not a pair of pants. Second, I told Connie to tell you." I said. She stared at Connie angrily.

"Connie! Jean's parties are _so_ funny!" Sasha finally seemed to notice Marco. "Oh! You're new here, aren't you? I'm Sasha and this is Connie. Are you friends with Jean? Did he invite you to his party?"

"I'm Marco. Yes, we're friends and yes, I was invited to his party."

"Did Eren tell you about what happened last year? Probably not, so I'll tell you. Last year, it was under zero degrees so we all had hot chocolate. Well, Eren had over ten mugs and picked a fight with this really big guy named Reiner, probably because he was drunk off chocolate or something. Well, Reiner tripped Eren and he fell and hit his stomach really hard on the floor. When he got up, He vomited all over this girl named Christa. It was really funny, because then Christa's not-so-secret admirer Ymir was so pissed at Eren and she wanted to kill him for embarrassing Christa."

"Wait, did you say Ymir? That's my sister!" Marco said. Everyone started at Marco, including me. "She didn't tell you guys? She's been going to this school four more years than I have. I thought she would have told you that she had a brother." Nobody said a word for a moment. Mikasa was the one to break the silence.

"She's in my homeroom. When she said Marco was her brother, I didn't believe her. You two seem so different."

"Yeah, I guess it's hard to believe." Marco said with a laugh. We all talked about how shitty last year's party was until the bell rang. Marco and I bid our farewell and went to our class.

* * *

><p>"It turns out, Marco is good at everything. Math, Language, Science, you name it. Throughout the whole day, Marco didn't made one mistake in his schoolwork. Pretty cool, huh Dad?" I said. "I bet he's the kind of kid Mom would like." My father smiled.<p>

"Yeah, he does. Maybe you could learn from him, Jean. Oh, also I'm going out this weekend, so be good. I trust you to not make the same mistake you did last year." I rolled my eyes.

"Ok, dad, I won't." _just think, in two days you can throw a good party!_

"Alright son, I'm going to work. See you tomorrow." My dad left for work like he does every day, leaving me alone. I decided to finish my homework and take a nap. Nobody gives much homework on Thursdays because of Sina High's basketball team usually have games or practice. I quickly finished it and went up to my bed and slept. I dreamed of Mikasa and me cuddling on cloud. I was about to kiss her when my phone rung and woke me up.

"Dammit, who is it?" I picked up the ringing device and looked at the number. It was unfamiliar number, but I answered it anyways.

"Hello?" I mumbled.

"Jean? Is this you?" it was Marco's voice on the other line. "I'm sorry, did I wake you up?"

"Yeah, it's me. I was sleeping, why the hell would you call me at 11 at night?" I asked.

"Sorry, I thought you would still be awake. I just wanted to make sure I typed the number in right."

I forgot I gave him my number. "Yeah, you did. Can I go back to bed?"

"Yeah, sorry again. Goodnight, Jean." He said.

"Goodnight, Marco." I hung up the phone and fell back asleep.

Morning came fast. I dressed in blue jeans and a forest green tee shirt. I put a bagel in the toaster and got my backpack ready like I do every morning. When the bagel was done, I put my sneakers and coat on and left for school.

By lunch, Marco had met most of my friends. At the lunch table, it was me, him, Jaeger, Mikasa, Armin, Sasha, Connie, Ymir, and Christa. Also, Reiner, Annie, and Berthold were sitting at the table next to ours.

"So, who's all ready for Jean's party tonight?" Marco asked.  
>"I hope I don't get puked on again." Christa said. Ymir put an arm around her. "I won't let it happen again." Christa blushed.<p>

"As long as Eren doesn't start anything with me again, we'll be fine." Reiner said. Across from me, Mikasa was trying to feed Eren a salad.

"Eren you have to eat it or else you'll get sick. You haven't eaten breakfast yet!"

"But Mikasa! I don't want to! I want a hamburger!" Eren cried. Armin took Eren's salad and gave him his chicken sandwich.

"It's not a hamburger, but its close." Armin said, taking the fork from Mikasa.

Marco looked at me and smiled. "Everyone here is so random."

"Isn't that the truth."

* * *

><p>The rest of the day went fast. Marco came home to help me set up for the party. My dad was already gone, so we could start right away. I moved tables around and put our valuables away. Marco made hot chocolate and put out soda and chips. Sasha came an hour before the party began. She said something about having a special ingredient for the cocoa. When the party time came, lots of people showed up. Annie and her crew, Ymir and Christa, Jaeger, Armin, and Mikasa, Connie, a few guys from my math class, and lots of other kids. I had a movie playing in the living room that all the girls were watching. I found Marco by himself in the kitchen.<p>

"Hey." I said. He looked up from his cup and smiled.

"Hey Jean!" His voice seems happier than usual.

"What'd you put in the hot chocolate? Literately everyone in drinking it." I asked. I taste alcohol…

"Sasha put this stuff in it, but I don't remember what. It was in a black bottle and it smelled good so I put more in my cup. Jean, can I tell you something?" Marco asked.

"Sure, what's up? I asked. Marco followed me as I sat at the kitchen table. He was oddly close to me and laid his head on my arm. I was weirded out but didn't move him.

"You're my best friend." He said. I pet his head awkwardly. "Thanks, Marco. You're my best friend too."

"No!" He said harshly. "You are my bestest best friend. I didn't have friends at my old school and now I have you and oh my gosh I love having friends." Just then, Sasha walked through the kitchen.

"Sasha!" I hissed. She looked at me and smiled.

"Aw, Jean! You and Marco are so cute!" I fumed and moved a sleeping Marco.

"What did you put in the hot cocoa?" I asked angrily.

"Just a little Bailey's Irish Creamer, that's all." Sasha said with a laugh.

"A little? Marco seems drunk off his ass!" I said. Sasha seemed confused. "I only put one teaspoon in that whole container. How is he drunk?"

I sighed. This isn't going well. I walked over to Marco with Sasha behind me. I shook Marco lightly.

"Hmm? Oh, hi Jean. You look nice today…" I sat next him and held his shoulders.

"Marco?" I said to him in my best little-child voice. I was almost whispering. "You said you put more of Sasha's stuff in your drink, right? How much more?"

"Um, I had three cups… And I put about a tablespoon more in each. Also, I poured the rest of the bottle in the pot because it's yummy!" Marco said with a giggle. Sasha and I stared at each other.

"Ok, thank you. Wanna go to bed?" I asked. He nodded, so I put him on my back and walked into the living room. It was complete chaos! Reiner and Berthold were getting their asses kicked at some fighting game by Annie and Ymir (while Christa sat with Ymir and cheered her on.) Eren was laughing at Armin trying to read his father's old German textbooks, and Mikasa was playing with Eren's hair. Connie was getting his face drawn on by a group of boys while he slept. I shook my head and took Marco up to my room.

"Hey Marco. You awake?" I asked.

"Mmm." He made a weird humming sound. "Jean."

"Yeah, buddy?" I said. He motioned for me to come closer. I obliged and leaned closer.

"Merry Christmas, Jean." He kissed my ear and sunk his head back into my pillow.

"Merry Christmas, Marco. Rest now; you have a shit load of cleaning to help with tomorrow."

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, that happened. Sorry, I have to sleep. If I missed any mistakes, I'm sorry! I'll re-check it again tomorrow. Review if you want! Thanks! <strong>

**~TMC**


End file.
